


Caviar

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eggs, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gross Eggs, Gross Porn, M/M, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Needles, Oviposition, Trypanophobia, Vibrator, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Underfell Alphys and Undyne need a couple incubators for their eggs. They chose Slim and Cash.





	Caviar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/gifts), [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



> I've never written Fellswap before but here this is.

“We could put them in Papyrus,” Alphys suggested, spinning in her lab chair to look at Undyne standing next to her. “He’d be perfect for it, he’s got strong magic and good control of it.”

“No,” Undyne said with a frown. “I need him.”

Alphys had expected that reaction – Papyrus wasn’t just her second in command but also her ally – but was a bit disappointed nonetheless. He was too arrogant, it’d be nice to bring him down a peg or two. “We could use Sans I guess but he might die.”

“No, if we did that, Papyrus would be pissed, _especially_ if he died.”

Then what should they do? They needed a surrogate egg carrier and they needed one soon. They couldn’t carry the eggs themselves because neither of them could afford to be incapacitated for that long. And they couldn’t just put them in any old monster. It’d have to be a monster whose womb was made entirely of magic _and_ had strong magic for the eggs to do well as well good constitution to reduce the risk of death or injury during impregnation. You couldn’t just go out on the street and find a monster like that.

Alphys could use her position as the Royal Scientist to find one but that would take time. Which they didn’t have a lot of since the eggs needed to be quickened and set to incubate before they went inert. They’d lain them just yesterday – they’d been having too much soul sex the past few weeks and look where it’d got them, both ready to lay on the same day somehow – so they had about six days to figure something out, four to be safe. And Papyrus was the only one who fit the bill. …

“We could still use Papyrus just not _our_ Papyrus.”

Undyne gave her a confused look before understanding dawned on her face. “You mean from the alternate universes?”

“Yeah, we can grab two. One for each of our clutches.” That was another problem they’d be wrestling with but his was the perfect solution.

“You’re a fucking genius.” Undyne grinned, her sharp teeth giving it an evil look, sending a thrill though Alphys’ soul. “Which two should we grab?”

“The ones whose brothers are least likely to hunt vehemently for them if they go missing.”

***

“You need to clean your room.”

Cash didn’t even bother looking up from the drag car magazine he was reading. He’d never be able to buy any of them no matter how much money he had because the damn Underground didn’t have enough room for roads and cars but that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire them. If he ever got to the Surface though he’d buy the fastest one possible just for fun, maybe he’d even race it once he got a handle on driving. … Too bad they’d probably never get to the Surface.

“Did you hear me?”

It was impossible for Cash _not_ to have heard him. “Yes, I heard you, what do you want?” He still didn’t look up at Ash who was no doubt glaring at him with all the righteous fury of a clean freak denied proper cleanliness.

“I want you to clean your room. We have important guests coming over tomorrow so everything needs to be perfect.” By ‘important guests’ he meant Alphys, his mentor and Head of the Guard – or whatever – so important yes, but…

“She’s not gonna be going in my room though _and_ that’s not ‘til tomorrow.” Cash could easily hire someone to clean it for him, they certainly had the money for that, but he didn’t care too. The last thing he wanted was some maid poking around in his stuff.

“That doesn’t matter,” Ash insisted. “Everything needs to be perfect as soon as possible just in case. We’ll go over it all again tomorrow. And she could go into your room, you don’t know. We have to cover for every available possibility.”

Cash sighed as he finally lowered the magazine to give his far too enthusiastic brother an exasperated look. “I ain’t gonna clean it on the off chance she decides to go in there. If you’re _really_ that worried about it ya can clean it yourself.”

Ash huffed and crossed his arms with all the gusto his small body could muster. “I’m going out, if when I come back it’s still not clean, maybe I will.” He turned on his heel and started for the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Shit! Cash had to clean it now in case Ash decided to follow through with his threat. There were things in there that Ash finding would lead to them being taken away; Ash wouldn’t just toss them in the trash, he’d destroy them to make sure Cash couldn’t salvage them. He could always buy more porn and weed but it was the principle of the matter and weed was hard to come by in the Underground even for someone with a lot of money.

With a sigh he closed the magazine and placed it on the coffee table. He then teleported upstairs to his room. He’d hide his contraband and then leave the rest as it was. He’d just have to put in a place Ash wouldn’t think to check. The shoebox in the closet would probably do because he could then hide that behind stuff too.

He was just finishing putting it all the shoebox and was looking for a good place to hide that when the door to his room creaked open. He snapped around to tell Ash that he was cleaning his room so there was no need to yell at him about it anymore. But it wasn’t Ash. Instead a small round ball rolled in, coming to a rest near his feet. The door closed behind it as it started leaking a thick grey fog like cloud.

It hit his nasal cavity almost immediately. It smelled strongly of rotten eggs and sent him reeling with sudden dizziness. He groaned and tried to teleport out but his magic shorted out instead. Because of the gas or something else? He stumbled forward to try to reach for the door but fell over instead, blackness consuming his vision even before he hit the ground.

 

“Cash, wake up.”

The last thing Cash wanted to do right now was wake up. He was tired and his head felt foggy. He was cold too. Was he naked? Why would he be naked? And more importantly why didn’t he have a blanket over him?

“I _highly_ recommend you wake the rest of the way up.” Who was even speaking?

With a groan, Cash cracked open his eye, flinching as the light assaulted it. But once his sight adjusted the blurry shape above him morphed into a medical light – that explained why it was so damn bright. And to go along with the medical light he seemed to be lying a metal surgery table, cold and hard underneath him. Which was worrying all by itself – waking up on a surgery table was _never_ good regardless of the circumstances – but his wrists and ankles were restrained with leather straps, his legs spread apart almost lewdly.

A glance around the room revealed that he was in the Lab – the upstairs part of it – the one that would’ve belonged to Undyne in his universe. But this wasn’t his universe, he could sense it and Slim was lying on another surgery table next to him, a foot or two separating them with a small table between them that had a cloth thrown over it to hide whatever lay underneath. He was similarly bound and naked with a medical light set above him.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Cash growled.

“How the fuck would I know?” Slim said with a frown.

It probably wouldn’t work but Cash tried to teleport anyway. Nope, he was stuck here like this. “This your world?” he asked. If it was he’d have a better chance of convincing the local Undyne/Alphys – whoever was the Royal Scientist here – not to do whatever she was planning to do to them.

“No.” There went that idea but it had probably been stupid anyway; Slim was friends with his Undyne, right? Like all Papyruses were as far as Cash could tell, so she wouldn’t have done this to him.

“So uh… ya know what’s going on here?” Cash tested his bindings, they were unfortunately secured and the leather strong enough it would be physically impossible for him to break with his bare physical strength. As strong as Slim was he was undoubtedly in the same situation.

“I was hoping you’d know something,” Slim said. “So I guess we’re just gonna have to wait and see what happens.”

That didn’t sit well with Cash, he wasn’t normally a guy of action but in this instance, he felt the need to do something. And… “I don’t like the look of these surgery tables.”

“Really? What is it about them you don’t like?”

Cash opened his mouth to answer with the obvious that they were _surgery_ tables – surgery and other medical procedures was supposed happened on these things – before Slim’s sarcastic tone registered. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe ‘cause they’re cold and the light’s too bright.” Now was probably not… no, scratch that, now was _definitely_ not the time to bicker but it was hard not to when there was nothing else to take his frustration out on.

If Slim was planning on a reply he was cut off by the sound of the lab door opening. From up here it was impossible for them to see it but it could only be Undyne/Alphys – whoever owned the lab in whatever universe this was – right? Was that good or bad though? Probably the latter.

There was a long stretch of silence – it wasn’t really all that long, not even five minutes but it was a very _tense_ couple of minutes – before Undyne _and_ Alphys came into view as they reached the top of the stairs. They’re outfits and demeanor gave away that this was Red and Fell’s universe or one similar to it. Which wasn’t good, if this were a softer universe whatever was about to happen next no doubt would’ve been a hell of a lot less awful.

“T-they’re awake, good,” Alphys said.

“What the fuck do you assholes want?” Cash tried twist an arm out of his bindings, it was no use.

“None of your business,” Undyne snapped. “Let’s get to it so we can have this whole thing finally dealt with.” Get to _what_?

Alphys nodded, ignoring Slim’s growl, as she went to the little table between Cash and Slim. She pulled the cloth off and snapped on a pair of latex gloves and a face mask. She then picked up a large needle – okay maybe it wasn’t _that_ large, barely bigger than normal, but that didn’t make it any less horrifying – and filled it from a vial of clear liquid. “All right, who first?” she asked.

“Him.” Cash pointed at Slim as best he could in his bindings. “Do him first.” _Anything_ to delay whatever this was, just looking at that needle was making his soul feel cold as if it were already being inserted into him.

“What the fuck asshole?” Slim growled. “Fucking do him first.”

“Do Slim first,” Undyne said, “because Cash volunteered him faster.”

Cash let out a sigh of relief as Alphys moved to stand beside Slim’s table, on the outside of it so Cash could see what she was doing – was that intentional? Ignoring Slim’s growled ‘fuck off’ she stuck a gloved hand under Slim’s ribcage and wrapped it around his soul. Slim’s growl sounded almost fearful as she pulled out. She then angled the needle towards Slim’s soul.

Cash jerked his head to the side, clenching his eye shut as waves of cold terror washed through him. It was dumb reaction but… he couldn’t help it. … That was presumably going to happen to him too when they were done with Slim. Unless something happened and well, chances of that weren’t good to say the least. This was one of the dark universes, bad things were allowed to happen here. And it’s not like Razz or Ash would be coming to look for them anytime soon.

“What the fuck?” Slim said, his voice strained. “You can’t fucking be serious?”

“We haven’t even started yet,” Alphys said, her stutter gone, her nervous tone almost gone.

Did Cash dare check what was going on? The needle thing was probably done, right? Gritting his teeth together, he rolled his head back towards Slim and cracked open his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw the needle had been put away somewhere.

Alphys wasn’t even holding Slim’s soul anymore. It was back in his ribcage, glowing bright enough to be seen through it. What was more disconcerting though was the way his magic had manifested in his pelvis and midsection. It was hard to tell from this angle but it undoubtedly included a pussy.

“You’re gonna rape us?” Cash blurted out before thinking.

“No, of course not, that’s gross,” Undyne said with a sneer. “We’re perfectly content with each other, thank you very much.”

“Then what the fuck is this about?” Slim asked, equal amounts of fear and anger in his voice.

“You’re about to find out,” Alphys said with an evil grin before wandering off out of sight.

She returned a few seconds later wheeling two carts with large objects on them that were hidden underneath off-white sheets. She pushed one up to bump against the foot of the table Cash was on, continuing to push the other to the end of Slim’s table. She pressed it flush against the end of the table and bent down to lock the wheels into place. She tested it with her foot and it didn’t budge which seemed to satisfy her as she then went back to the small table in the center.

“Let’s loosen things up first though,” she said as she took another thing off it that had been in a box. It was a dildo? She pressed a button on its base and it whirred to life, so a vibrator.

“I thought ya said ya weren’t gonna rape us.” Slim squirmed and tugged at his bindings as Alphys returned to him. She again positioned herself so that she was facing Cash, it _had_ to be on purpose.

“This technically isn’t rape,” she said. “It’s sexual assault with a sex toy.” Yeah, because what she used _totally_ made a difference on how awful it was. “Besides, my intentions aren’t sexual in any way.” She maneuvered the whirring toy between Slim’s legs and shoved it up into him. He let out a muffled yelp and writhed in his bonds.

Cash looked away. He may not like Slim but watching him be violated – _raped_ – was not something he’d ever want to see or even have happen. He’d rather no one got raped _ever_.

There was nothing he could do about this though except look away and try to pretend not to hear the muffled sounds escaping Slim’s mouth and the loud whir of the vibrator. Oh gosh, he was next, wasn’t he?

It went on for several awkward awful minutes before Slim made a sound that could only mean he was orgasming. Were they done with him now and about to do the same to Cash? Hopefully not. Hopefully it was something that would take hours to do and someone would come in and save Cash before it was his turn. What were the chances of that though?

The whirring of the vibrator stopped there was a few seconds of silence before Slim spoke. “Uh… what the fuck is that thing?” His voice was all fear now.

Cash turned his back around like the dummy he was – curse his curiosity. Alphys had pulled the sheet off the thing on the cart. It was a large cylindrical… thing with a rounded top. It was shiny and polished to the point that things reflected off it, distorted and indistinct. On its front there was a little screen with some buttons beneath it.

“This is my baby,” Alphys said as she patted it fondly. “I made it myself. It took several prototypes to get right but I’ve perfected it.”

“I’m sure however it works, it’s really good,” Undyne said with almost as much pride as Alphys who was smiling back at her. Were they really being all sweet with each other _now_ of all times? Couldn’t they do that when they _weren’t_ being gross rapists?

“Yeah, but _what_ is it?” Cash asked, holding back a growl. “What does it _do_?” And did he really want to know? … No, he did not, but he was about to find out anyway.

“You’ll see,” Alphys said as she turned back towards the thing to press a button on it. The screen came to life, displaying text that was too small for Cash read from over here. She pressed another button that caused a slot on the front, level with the surgery table, to open up with a mechanical sound, allowing what looked like a black rubber tube to pop out. Which _still_ didn’t give any indication of what the damn thing was supposed to be or do but there was _no_ way it wasn’t completely awful.

Alphys grabbed the tube and… shoved it into Slim’s magic, pulling a surprised yelp out of him. She wriggled it, pushing it in deeper, ignoring Slim’s distress. Cash should look away but… he was curious… and afraid, he was presumably going to suffer through _whatever_ this was too. If he knew what was going to happen he cold maybe prepare himself better.

Once it was apparently as deep as she wanted it to go stopped moving it and held it there as she pulled something out of the pocket of her lab coat that looked like another syringe, thankfully with no needle attached this time. She lowered it to do something with it around where the tube entered Slim. She turned back to the thing and pressed a button. It made a mechanical noise as the tube sucked partially back up into the _thing_ so that there’d be no slack in the tube between it and Slim.

Alphys bent over to check where it entered him once more. “There we go, we can begin now,” she said as she turned back to the _thing_ and pressed a serious of buttons this time. “We’ll start slow to make sure it isn’t too much, we might speed up if you can handle it.”

“Uh… I don’t think I can handle any of this,” Slim said. “So how ‘bout uh… ya don’t do whatever the fuck this is?”

“No, you can handle it.”

A shape appeared in the tube, pushing out of the _thing_. It was impossible to tell what it was but it looked uncomfortably big. Cash winced and looked away just before it reached Slim. He made a strangled squeak noise followed some seconds later by a whine. “What the fuck is it?”

Cursing himself once more for his curiosity, Cash looked back at Slim. There was now an object in his middle, visible through his translucent ecto-flesh. It was… suspiciously egg-shaped. Another object was traveling through the tube too and this time Cash watched it.

Slim grunted and squirmed as it pushed into his magic. It made its way through and was deposited in his… well, it could only be a womb, couldn’t it? It too was egg-shaped.

“What are those things?” Cash wasn’t sure he wanted to know for sure. There was even another already in the tube.

“What do they look like?” Alphys prompted.

“Uh… eggs?”

“Bingo.”

“What the fuck?” Slim thrashed, doing absolutely nothing to free himself. The… egg pushed into his womb. Ugh… Cash looked away before he started gagging.

“We need a place to incubate our eggs,” Alphys said. “We’re much too busy to do it ourselves, not to mention it’s quite dangerous for people in our positions to incapacitate ourselves like that for so long, you should know that.”

Slim made another wordless sound of distress. Cash refused to look at him this time. … Were eggs going to be put into him too? He glanced at the thing under the sheet at the foot of his table. It looked identical to the one at Slim’s table so… the answer was most likely ‘yes’.

“All right, now it’s your turn Cash,” Alphys said.

“Uh… no it’s not, he’s still done.” _Anything_ to put this off a little bit longer.

“The Ovipositor 9000 – that’s what I called that machine – is doing all the work, it’d be a waste of time to wait until he’s done.” Alphys moved stand beside his table as she talked, on his blind side so he couldn’t see her unless he turned his head back around. But as much as he wanted to watch her, he might catch a glimpse of what was happening to Slim if he did that and hearing his occasional sound of distress was more than bad enough already.

A hand reached into his ribcage and grabbed hold of his soul. He shuddered as the latex rubbed uncomfortably against it. He… couldn’t feel her intent though it which was _wrong_ , when another monster touched one’s soul their intent was supposed to be felt, good or bad. And… “No needle please, no needle, I’ll do… whatever just no needle _please_.” He could almost see the needle in his mind, its long-pointed metal shaft glinting evilly in the surgical light as it moved closer to his soul.

“Wow, your scared of needles?” Undyne said with a derisive chuckle. “What a wimp.”

Cash whimpered as he struggled against his bindings. Screw dignity he was about to get a needle plunged into the core of his being. “Please, I’ll do anything ya want just don’t…” Something cold, sharp and small poked into his soul. He thrashed harder as tears came to his eye.

A cold fluid flooded his soul at odds with the warmth that flooded his body as his magic was forced to coalesce in his pelvis and middle. It took shape, forming into soft ecto-flesh. Despite the terror coursing through him, his pussy was hot and wet as it throbbed with arousal.

There was feminine laughter as cold, sharp _thing_ was finally removed from his soul and he was finally able to breathe again. He trembled, taking deep breaths to quell the panic as his soul was placed against his sternum and allowed to sink back into his chest where it belonged safe from needles.

“He’s more freaked out about the needle then he is the eggs.” Undyne, that was Undyne’s voice and she was being a bitch, laughing at him. It wasn’t funny. He’d punch her face for making fun of him.

“Well, if we ever need to we can use the footage of this to blackmail him,” Alphys said with a chuckle. “Let’s get you loosened up and ready for the eggs though, huh? You’ll make a nice incubator.”

There was a short pause before the sound of vibrator filled the air again. Cash dared himself to peek open his eye as Alphys brought it closer. It was coated in Slim’s burnt orange magic and… she wasn’t wiping it off.

“F-fucking clean it first,” he blurted out as he pulled at his bonds.

“I don’t have to,” Alphys said matter-of-factly. “Neither of you have any STD’s or STI’s, we wouldn’t use you for this if you did.” _That_ wasn’t the point, it was just _gross_. He didn’t get a chance to say that though before she stepped up and shoved it into his pussy.

He yelped as his magic reflectively clenched around it. It was thick and heavenly as it vibrated inside his sensitive walls. He bucked up into it as his tongue lolled out. Oh, this would be so _hot_ if he wanted any part of it.

Alphys moved it inside him with calculated efficiency. She didn’t care about his pleasure one bit _or_ that this was tormenting him. She just wanted to bring him to a quick climax so his inner walls would be loosened up to make it easier to pump eggs into him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He climaxed, unable to hold back a moan as he pressure was released inside him. He trembled in relief as the vibrator was pulled out of him and its wretched whirring finally came to a stop. But… this was only just beginning.

He turned his head to take another peek at Slim, regretting it immediately. Slim’s belly was now swollen with eggs, not hugely yet but… they were still coming. One was just being deposited inside him now, pushing the others aside to make room for itself in there.

Cash trembled, turning his head away, as a tear leaked from his one working eye socket. He could try to beg and plead for mercy but… it wouldn’t work. They wouldn’t listen, they wouldn’t even care.

So, he stayed silent and didn’t even look as he Alphys messed with the machine at his table. He couldn’t hold back a squeak of fear though when she pushed the tube into his pussy. It was cold and smooth, his magic wanted to shrink away from it, get it out, but that wasn’t it option as she wriggled it deeper in.

Once it was as deep in as she wanted it, she squirted something cold into his pussy around where it entered him. Whatever it was quickly hardened, securing the tube in place inside him.

He squirmed and held back a whimper as he heard the sounds of buttons being pressed. He was _not_ going to look, no way, he’d lie here and endure this violation completely and totally silent. He… looked. There was a bulge – an _egg_ – in the tube already, getting closer to his pussy and womb every second.

He let out a pathetic whine as he struggled, going for one last attempt to escape this wretched fate. It reached his pussy and there was a moment of resistance before it popped in, forcing his magic to stretch around it. He was… grateful Alphys had made him orgasm first and aroused him with that drug otherwise it would’ve hurt like hell, instead it was just uncomfortable.

Despite the revulsion shuddering through his soul he couldn’t look away and it soon reached the end of the tube. It slid out, cold and _slimy_ against the walls of his magic. _Thankfully_ that feeling only lasted a few seconds before enough pressure was applied for it to push past the barrier to his womb.

He literally gagged as he watched it settle in there. Unlike the ones being forced into Slim, it was round and slimy looking. A fish egg. Ugh, he was _never_ eating caviar ever again.

Undyne burst out laughing again. “You sound like an injured mutt. Even Slim’s taking it with more dignity.”

Cash growled to hold back another whine or whimper as his eye light tracked another egg’s far too fast progress towards his pussy. “I’d like to see you get fucking raped and violated and then try to …” He grunted and writhed as the egg stretch his magic, cringing in preparation for its cold sliminess when it reached the end of the tube. But there no possible way to prepare for that. Why couldn’t it _at least_ deposit them directly into his womb so he wouldn’t have to feel them in his magic at all. “… act like it’s fucking nothing,” he breathed out as the egg settled inside him.

“I’m not dumb or weak enough to end up in your position though.” Yeah right, if she was knocked out and tied up like this with a magic blocker nearby she’d be just as helpless. Well, she’d probably need stronger bindings like chains, even _she_ couldn’t break metal with her bare hands with magic.

Telling her so wouldn’t do anything other invite further frustration when her arrogant ass denied it. And Cash had much more important things to worry about like the third egg in his pussy, pushing out of the tube, making him shudder and gag before it popped into his womb. That was three down, how many more to go?

He _really_ shouldn’t but… he glanced over at Slim again. His belly was bigger now as he lay them limp and unresisting, barely even flinching when another egg pushed into his magic. How many were already inside _him_? Obviously, a lot. How many more to go?

Cash looked away again. He had his own damn problems without having to worry about Slim’s too. Later they’d have to figure out a way out of here. Which meant they’d have to work _together_ , gosh that was going to suck. Another egg pushed into him. There were things that sucked worse, he’d even be willing to cooperate with Razz if it meant getting out of here.

“You’re doing well, no tearing or too much stretching,” Alphys said from over by Slim – Cash refused to even glance that way again. “We can speed it up a little, you’re starting to get close to done.”

Slim’s answering groan of misery was accompanied by the sound of Alphys pushing another button on the _thing_. He sounded a bit how Cash felt, depressed and _desperate_ for this to be over. But for him it _was_ almost over, judging by how many eggs were inside him, Cash’s ordeal was just beginning. Maybe there’d be less for him though? That would be… not nice but more bearable. It was unlikely though, wasn’t it? Why would he ever be that lucky after everything else that had gone wrong today?

For some reason Cash tried to keep count of the eggs at first. It was dumb, why would he _ever_ want to keep track of how many of the foul things were forced into him? He lost track shortly after twelve whne he couldn’t help but become uncomfortably aware of the way his belly was starting to grow, his ecto-flesh easily stretching to accommodate the eggs. Why did his body after to be so okay with this?

“There, you’re done. With your magic incubating them, at least some of these eggs should produce viable offspring.”

Cash looked back over to see Alphys taking the tube out of Slim. Slim looked _miserable_ , his belly was huge; it _had_ to be uncomfortable. Alphys rubbed her hands over it and Slim groaned softly in despair. Ugh, did Cash really feel sorry for him? … Well, it was better than feeling solely sorry for himself, right? Though _technically_ feeling sorry for Slim was still self-pity.

Alphys turned back to Cash, ignoring his grimace as an egg pushed against the walls of his magic before slipping into his belly.  She stepped up to him and put her hands on his belly. He flinched – her latex covered hands were _freezing_ – and tried in vain to squirm away. But she ignored him as she studied his middle and the eggs inside it.

“We can speed up with you too,” she said as she finally took her _foul_ hands off him. She turned to the machine and pressed a few buttons on it and the egg just pushing into Cash’s pussy started moving a little bit faster. Good, this meant that this nightmare would be over faster and the few seconds he was forced to feel the eggs themselves inside his magic was over tiny a bit quicker. On the flip side it meant the growing weight in belly grew that much faster as his womb was forced to expand that much faster too. It was worth it though; his middle would become that heavy eventually no matter how fast or slow the eggs were forced in.

They kept coming and coming, each one making him heavier and fatter. His magic hurt from stretching so much so fast. And… he slowly grew emotionally numb to the cold sliminess of the eggs, desensitized to their _awfulness_. When was this going to be _over_? He’d never wanted to take a nap more than he did now; he was exhausted and wanted to escape the awful truth of what his body was being forced to endure. But the eggs just kept _coming_.

What if there were enough to stretch his magic too far and he split open? Was that possible? _Surely_ it was but how many eggs would it take to get there? Would it be a fast death? Or would he slowly bleed out as the eggs spilled out of him like a gutted fish? Was it worth it to ask how many more there were? … Probably not, he was too tired and Alphys might not answer.

So he lay there as his belly kept growing until he looked like a pregnant mom about to pop out a baby or two – minus the fact that the eggs were clearly and disgustingly visible as they pressed up against the walls of his womb. It hurt, under ‘normal’ pregnancy circumstance his magic would take months to grow this much not however many minutes he’d been enduring this. And the pain kept getting worse too.

“W-when is this going to end?” he asked, his voice shaking uncontrollably. He’d just been thinking about the worst-case scenario earlier but now it was starting to seem like he _might_ to have worry about that after all. “Are they… are they going to split me open?”

“It’s almost done,” Alphys said. “Your uterus can take much more than this though. It’s made of magic and your magic’s strong, so it can stretch pretty far before it starts to tear, you just probably wouldn’t be able to walk after a certain point.”

That was a relief. Dying like this would be one of the worst ways to go. He could still die birthing them though, right? That would also be bad. Hopefully it wouldn’t get to that point though, he’d get out or be saved or something before then.

After a few more eggs the machine made click sound. That meant… “Is it… done?” He almost didn’t dare hope.

“Yes, it’s done.” Alphys stepped forward as Cash let out a noisy sigh of relief. He’d have to deal with eggs inside him later but for now he could rejoice that there were no more.

Alphys fiddled with the tube and released the seal by running her finger along his opening, making his shudder as the latex rubbed against his magic. But thankfully it was over in a few seconds and she was pulling the tube out. As _soon_ as it was gone he dispelled his magic. His belly didn’t go away – of course it didn’t, why would he expect otherwise? – but instead his womb automatically sealed itself. _Why_ did his body have to betray him so utterly? It was _his_ magic, he should be able to dispel it no matter what was inside it.

“What now?” he asked breathing heavy.

“You’ll both be transported to the holding cell once you fall asleep.”

That didn’t sound like a good place to be but anything to get free of these bindings. And a nap sounded _perfect_ right now even if he was dreadfully uncomfortable. He could deal with that and the damn eggs when he woke up, same with escape. He’d find a way out of this hellhole when he woke up. For now, he’d take as _long_ a nap as it was physically possible for him to take.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for now but I'm going to continue it. Which will probably be sometime in the near future, we'll see though.


End file.
